


Torture

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic: Buffy, Spike and Angelus are locked in a room with a pair of handcuffs.<br/>Buffy gets mad. Wackiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

"Buffy, I am going to slit you from neck to navel and play in your intestines," Angelus growled, trying to break the magickally enhanced handcuffs that held him to the foot board. 

"Only I can do that, mate," Spike said, slapping his sire on the back of his head as he walked by. He went up to Buffy, who was facing a table with several instruments on it and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Pet, what'cha doing?" 

"Playing," Buffy replied, turning her head to give him a quick kiss. "I'm sick of being locked in this room with him. He won't stop yapping. I had this in my bag so..." 

Spike chuckled. "You are quite cruel, Slayer. I think I'm in love with you." 

"Watch it, blondie, or you're next," she growled. "Go sit somewhere and watch or whack-off or something. Just stay out of my way." 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a salute before sauntering back over to the bed and flopping down on it. He adjusted the pillows and settled back to watch. 

"You know, Angelus," Buffy began conversationally as she picked up her first instrument of torture. "We could have been having a lot of fun, horizontally speaking." She started over to him, running the sharp object under her chin. A look of horror crossed the dark headed vampire's face. "But nooo. You had to keep going on and on and on about...you know, I don't even remember what it was now." 

"Stay away from me, Buff, I mean it," Angelus said. 

"I think not," she replied, walking around behind him. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he was looking up at her. "You see, I'm going to do this and then I'm going to join Spike on the bed and suck him repeatedly until we're free from here." 

Spike stiffened in the most obvious place and grinned maliciously at his sire. 

"Any last words, Angelus?" Buffy asked. 

"If I begged and pleaded would you not do it?" Angelus said. 

"Nope." 

And with that, Buffy shaved Angelus' head bald. 

(Of course, then she sucked Spike's Big British Cock repeatedly until they were free. And many more times after that.)

 

**End**


End file.
